


Always, Mr. Holmes

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Older Man/Younger Woman, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world, these two are finally getting somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly finally come to an understanding.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Always, Mr. Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Sherlock watched Molly leave with a heavy heart, then it hardened as he climbed the stairs to face the reason for her swift departure. He found Irene sitting on the settee, looking for all the world like she was the lady of the house instead of an uninvited guest, and he was having none of it.

Irene smirked when she saw him. “Did I scare away your little mouse?”

He glared at her. “Dr. Margaret Hooper is an intelligent, kind-hearted, sensitive woman and I will not permit you to insult her in my presence, Mrs. Norton.”

Her smirk did not falter, but Sherlock could see she was starting to second-guess herself. “Don’t tell me you, the great Sherlock Holmes, have actually fallen in love with a woman so plain as to be overlooked, so timid as to run away from any sort of competition, and so-”

“Enough! Dr. Hooper has my heart and I will do whatever I must to convince her of that. You, Mrs. Norton, were nothing but a passing fancy.” The sitting room door was already open but he made a point of holding it. “I suggest you leave before I have Mrs. Hudson throw you out, a task in which she would undoubtedly take great pleasure.”

Irene’s glare would have quailed a lesser man but Sherlock stood his ground. She rose from her seat then left with as much dignity as she could. Sherlock waited until after her carriage was out of sight before throwing off his dressing gown and donning his jacket and hat. He bounded down the stairs, shouting to Mrs. Hudson that he was going out as he did so.

The lady appeared in the foyer, smirking. “Don’t come back until you and Molly have come to an understanding.”

“You have my word,” he said, grinning, as he went out the door.

* * *

Molly was still crying when she heard a knock on the front door then Mrs. Turner answering it. She immediately recognized the visitor’s voice. _That’s Sherlock! Oh God, what is he doing here?_

“Dr. Hooper?” Mrs. Turner asked. “She’s not at home at the moment, but if you leave your card, I’m sure she’ll return your call soon.”

 _Dear Mrs. Turner,_ Molly thought gratefully. _I’ll pay her a little extra next time. She knows the last person I want to see right now is him._

“She must be home,” Sherlock insisted. “She left 221B mere moments ago with a broken heart that both was and was not my fault. Where else would she go but here?”

“Hyde Park?” Mrs. Turner suggested.

There was a pause then Sherlock said loudly enough that she knew he wanted her to hear, “Very well, I will go to Hyde Park and look for her there. All day, if necessary.”

“Very good, sir,” Mrs. Turner said approvingly.

Molly heard the door shut then she raced to the sitting room window, just in time to see Sherlock walking away. She watched him until he was no longer visible then she sighed softly before walking out of the room. After taking time to wash her face and change into a soft yellow afternoon dress, she headed downstairs.

Mrs. Turner met her in the foyer. “What are you going to tell him?”

Molly smiled softly. “That I love him and that I hope he can forgive me for being a silly goose.”

The older woman chuckled. “I think he already has. Go on, don’t let me keep you.”

She grinned happily then kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you.” She pinned her hat into place then donned her nicest shawl before leaving the house and heading to the park.

After not finding Sherlock at the entrance, Molly walked along the footpath, passing many happy couples out for a stroll and fashionable people looking to be seen. She looked at every unattached man she found but Sherlock was not among them. She was about to give up and try in a different part of the park when she felt a hand gently grasp her elbow.

“You must forgive me, Dr. Hooper,” Sherlock said warmly as he moved to walk beside her. “I amused myself by following you since you entered the park.” His happy grin was anything but apologetic.

Molly laughed softly as she took his offered arm. “I forgive you, Mr. Holmes.” She took a deep breath before murmuring, “I only hope that your presence here means you have forgiven me.”

He nodded. “Given what Dr. Watson has written about Mrs. Norton, and what I myself have said about her in the past, it is understandable that you came to the conclusion that I had romantic feelings towards her, and that some might have lingered, but I assure you, none of it could be further from the truth.” Sherlock led her to a nearby wooden bench then sat close enough that they could speak intimately without raising the eyebrows of the other visitors. “You, my dear Dr. Hooper, are the only woman I could ever love.”

Molly gazed at the brilliant, wonderful man in front of her and felt tears well again in her eyes. “Mr. Holmes-”

“Sherlock, please,” he murmured as he pulled a linen handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her with a soft smile. “Don’t cry.”

“I assure you,” she said, her own smile deliriously happy as she dabbed the handkerchief at her eyes, “these are happy tears since you are the only man I could ever love.” Her tone turned teasing. “You know very well, Mr. Holmes, that we cannot call each other by our Christian names until we are engaged.”

Sherlock playfully rolled his eyes then he turned to lean back against the bench, his eyes on her fondly amused. “You cannot make me wait weeks to call you Molly.”

“Weeks?” Molly echoed, one eyebrow raised and just as fond and amused as he. “How long do you think this courtship will take?”

“Only as long as society demands.” Sherlock grinned at her. “It’s not as if I need to convince you that we are perfect for each other.”

She smirked. “A woman still likes to be wooed. No, Mr. Holmes, I think this courtship will take months, perhaps even a year.”

“A year?” he echoed as he sat up, all amusement gone. “Molly … Dr. Hooper, you cannot be serious.”

“What I am is practical – to avoid a scandal, we cannot rush this, any of it.” She smiled a bit. “Come now, Mr. Holmes – surely you can wait a year. After all, you been a bachelor this long, what’s twelve more months?”

“A lifetime,” he muttered. Her good humor began to wane and he must have seen it on her face, for he took her hand and said gently, “You are certainly worth waiting for, my dear, but I must confess that knowing you care as much for me as I do for you, I find it hard to wait even one more moment.”

Overjoyed, she gave him her brightest, most loving smile. “The time will pass quickly, I promise.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Even a moment is too slow, but I will endure these twelve months with the utmost patience, knowing you will be there beside me.”

She gently squeezed his hand. “Always, Mr. Holmes.”


End file.
